


Hark!

by blanketed_in_stars



Series: 12 Days of Shipmas [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 02:27:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5522060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blanketed_in_stars/pseuds/blanketed_in_stars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oh, Dean thinks, looking at Cas. Oh, I'm in love. It's not as terrifying as it would have been a year or two ago—in fact, it's kind of nice, which is terrifying in a whole new way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hark!

Oh, Dean thinks, looking at Cas. Oh, I'm in love. It's not as terrifying as it would have been a year or two ago—in fact, it's kind of nice, which is terrifying in a whole new way.

But he doesn't really have time to dwell on it, between the vamps and shifters and back-talking demons that are taking it in turns to make his December a living hell. It seems like he spends less than twenty-four total hours in the bunker throughout the month, barely there before he's back in the Impala with his bones vibrating with the rhythm of the road. That this bothers him only calls attention to his new, uh, situation, when last year the thought of transience wasn't even a thought but a way of life, as natural as breathing.

But other things are natural now, he thinks, letting himself into the bunker and slipping off his shoes. He pads down the hall with his cold stockinged feet slipping a little on the wood. Things like movie nights and hot chocolate in winter-themed mugs (he blames Sam for putting that idea in Cas's head) and—mistletoe?

Dean blinks at the green leaves hanging over the arched entrance to the library. It's definitely mistletoe. He rolls his eyes and peers into the dark room beyond, hoping to anyone listening that it's empty, and takes a step forward.

Cas chooses that moment to appear, striding towards him out of the shadows. "Merry Christmas," he tells Dean. "Sam fell asleep." He stops several feet away.

Dean's grateful. The mistletoe must be the latest in Cas's attempts to immerse himself in his new humanity, much like the hot chocolate. He's pretty sure Cas hasn't grasped the implications of this one, and he'd rather not be the one to explain. Of course, a large part of his brain would very much like to explain, but he ignores it. Cas probably doesn't even remember that he put the mistletoe there.

Even as he thinks it, Cas takes another step towards him, and another. Dean moves to brush past him but Cas grips his arm.

Dean looks around, his mouth suddenly dry. "Cas?"

"Aren't you forgetting something?" In the low light, Cas's eyes are bottomless.

"Uh—forgetting?"

Cas flicks his gaze upwards and then right back to Dean. "I believe this is a holiday tradition among humans—"

"Yeah, but, look—"

"—usually intended in a romantic sense."

Dean lets out a surprised huff. "Romantic?"

Cas is very close now, his other hand on Dean's shoulder. "That's what I've heard." He leans in. "Did I misunderstand?"

With his brain still struggling to catch up, several seconds behind, Dean swallows. He's warm all over but his thoughts are frozen. "N-no," he manages.

Suddenly Cas is kissing him, hands on his jaw, in his hair—and Dean kisses him back, but he still doesn't understand.

Then Cas smiles against his lips, soft and secret in his joy. Oh, Dean thinks, and laughs. Oh, he's in love.


End file.
